


Rollerskates

by sakuswhore



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, NaruSaku - Freeform, Naruto AU, Sakura Haruno - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuswhore/pseuds/sakuswhore
Summary: Two groups of friends coming together to skate one night leads to two young adults starting to admire one another but what happens when both of them are too shy and too afraid of rejection to say so.





	1. Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i truly do appreciate it. i plan to make this story as interesting and lovely as i can. pls leave kudos or just a simple comment. thank you for reading and hope to hear from you, much love !

It was just supposed to be a night's out with his friends, Shikamaru driving the boys and Temari driving the girls so there would be plenty of space.

They made it there safe and were going to have a good time, even if one of their favorite blondes couldn't skate well at all. Naruto came for comfort and friends, really not caring to skate. Unless Sasuke was going to challenge him to it, then he would have to get very serious. 

''Everyone ready?'' Temari questioned feeling actually happy, her arms linked with Ino's with comfort. 

Temari wasn't much of the affectionate type but Ino had the girl soft sometimes the same way boyfriend, Shikamaru, had her soft.

Everyone headed to the door, Naruto making note Sasuke was already here with his own friends, great some Naruto and Suigetsu bonding.

Everyone pulling out their own wallets having money to pay for themselves. Naruto had saved up all his money from working at home, working with his godfather, and at his favorite ramen shop where he worked at. He swore he had enough money.

Which he did cause it was just ten dollars a person, which wasn't too bad. 

Choji not skating cause he felt too big to do so, which made his girlfriend gladly just sit and talk to him.

Naruto was the single on in the guy group, Ino being single in the girl group.

Not that he wanted to be single nor did he care to find a girlfriend or boyfriend, he grew normal to the fact no one saw him in a romantic sense, but he wouldn't mind having either one. 

'' I love your pink hair.'' Ino smiled, holding her skates in her hands. She was leaning onto the counter, holding up Naruto making him fussy.

'' Oh my gosh and yours is so red!'' Tenten smiled with adoration before being dragged onto the skating rink by Hinata and Neji.

Naruto was the last one to buy his skates, meaning he gets to see the red hair and pink-haired people last. Naruto knew all too well the girl with the red, for it was just Nagato's niece.

''Hi, uh, Karin.'' Naruto pulled out his card. He handed his card over to the pink-haired girl, she was beautiful in his eyes. He felt the soft hands of the girl as she took his card. 

It was a simple accident but to Naruto, it was a gift. He had lack of girl affection unless you counted his mum or Hinata when she once had a crush.

“Sakura.” Is what the named tag said, her name was just as pretty as her.

Naruto blushed as he daydreamed of her hand a little longer than needed to be, Karin's face showing visible annoyance and Sakura's face held kindness and patience. 

''Loser!'' Suigetsu yelled, making Karin groan at her ''boyfriend'' who was making his way over to hang around her.

''Hey Naruto.'' Suigetsu gave a sly smile as he turned his attention back to Karin who's face looked blunt and fierce, but truly this was their foreplay.

Naruto waved and took his skates from the pink-haired girl, ''have a good time.'' She said with a smile, even if it was just a work smile to make a customer feel nice, Naruto's heart still skipped a beat in happiness.

His cheeks even started heating up a little till Sasuke came around, ''what're blushing for?''

Not even a hello but a half curious, half teasing question.

Naruto ignored him and sat on the bench trying to make himself look as if he was busy, really he just wanted to stare at the girl behind him. 

Sasuke awkwardly started moving on his heels as he watched everyone have fun, ''something wrong?'' Naruto asked holding onto the bench trying to make his way to the rink, not able to balance himself at all. It caused him to become flustered as the pink-haired girl, named Sakura, watched him with a smile. Giggles leaving her lips as Karin made comments as she watched as well.

He made it to the rink safely only due to Sasuke's help to get there, Shikamaru just sighed as he passed them and went after Temari and Ino with an amused look as he saw Naruto fail.

Sasuke soon ditched him as Suigetsu showed up pulling him to Juugo who was having a little bit of trouble too, Naruto cursing them to himself. Hinata helped him soon after, guiding him around along with the wall. 

Kiba came over holding his other side making him form a blush of embarrassment as he noticed the girl at the counter giving him a thumbs up. He hoped he wasn't being mocked from her, normally girls mocked him all the time.

The night was going on youthfully, many photos were being taken and Naruto almost photo bombed them all. He had a lot of fun if he was to give an input, he even got Sasuke and his friends to pose in photos as well.

Sasuke soon left due to his curfew which meant his friends had to leave too, Hinata left early cause of her Dad which Neji tagged along cause he grew tired. Little by little the rink started to get empty, soon everyone found themselves their own rides if they wanted to leave early. Soon Shikamaru, Ino, and Naruto were the only ones left from their friend's group, Ino talking to Karin and Sakura, Shikamaru stepped outside to make sure his girlfriend got home safely, Naruto sighing lonely like as he held onto the wall. 

He felt someone behind him but he didn't care to look back for he just wanted one of his friends to come back and help him out, ''would you like some help?'' A girl's voice rang behind him but he knew this one. This voice made him blush from the embarrassment of looking uncool or love-struck.

''Uh, yeah, sure.'' He said uncool, Sakura held his arm helping him to a bench in the main area. Naruto tried to flex as much muscle as he could, being apart of his college's football team paid off somewhat, gave him an excellent body.

Sakura didn't say much either for she was too shy to, she wanted to joke about how muscular his arm was but she didn't want to come off as weirdo who played too much into arms.

She couldn't have him thinking she had an arm fetish or something in between, all she wanted was to be a normal girl in his eyes. 

She stayed silent and helped him sit down, leaving him with a smile and skating over to the counter. She needed to check him out and tell him his locker in case he forgot, she mentally prepared her voice and sentence to sound best.

While Naruto took deep breaths to tone his cheeks he saw Karin and Ino give him shared smirks causing him to become creeped out and forget he was flustered for a moment. He prepared himself and walked over to Sakura, as soon as he was ready to talk he was interrupted by a customer. 

''I'll cover for you.'' Karin told her, Sakura nodding and moving so Karin could properly take over and help Naruto out. 

Sakura gave a sympathetic smile to the blonde boy and shrugged her shoulders as she prepared to help someone else.

So much for talking huh?


	2. Blonde Duo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading please leave kudos and so sorry for not updating i suck i know, hope yoh enjoy !

“Please, I just wanted to hang out, not catch you dic-.”

“Out!” Temari threw a pillow from behind her making Naruto get out the room faster. 

Shikamaru and Naruto weren't roommates or anything but Shikamaru went through a rough patch when his father had passed away. 

He had told selective people his code for emergencies since he had fallen hard into depression, they all became so worried and constantly telling him if he didn't open his door they would assume he was dead. Them being his three favorite blonds, but for now, he only liked two blondes.

“Naruto.” Shikamaru sighed and leaned against his front door as he kicking Naruto out.

“I'm sorry!” Naruto yelled and bowed his head in shame. He truly didn't mean to catch Temari and Shikamaru having sex in their bed. He was embarrassed as well and was ready to run away in cowardly shame. 

“Gah!” He whined as he started to dial a phone number he only used if desperate, waving bye to Shikamaru as he walked away. 

It wasn't that Ino was bad but Ino loved to drag Naruto to clothing shops, flower shops, and tea shops, telling him he'll need to learn these things for his own significant others. 

Naruto isn't the type to be too “'manly” or in between those lines, he just doesn't know how to react to purses, flowers, and limited-time green tea flavors the way Ino does, making him seem uninterested and making Ino bark with complaints.

“Naruto?” She asked through the phone, sounding as if she just woke up, it was two in the afternoon, what could she be doing to have the normally early bird Ino sleep in like that. 

“Don't you have to work? Why does it sound like you just woke up?” Naruto teased her, walking back to his car. 

“Uh, funny thing.” She laughed not having an excuse, she could lie and say she was studying but they both know better than that. 

“Karin, you know her, she's real fun.” Ino explained giving hints she was out with Karin. Ino started to move about while on the phone, making her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. 

“If this a lesbian innuendo I would like to know details, as a bisex-.”

“Please shut up.” Ino stopped him while laughing, Naruto laughing as well as he was just joking. 

“But no, she is dating, uh I think his name was Suigetsu?” Ino pushed the toothbrush into her mouth, Naruto on his end able to hear the electric sound from her toothbrush. 

He blushed as he was seated into his car, he wanted to ask for 'Sakura' if she was there. 

He coughed and calmed himself down, she seemed close to Karin for someone who just met her. When and how did she get the mean red head's number.

“Was Sakura there? She seems close to Karin, plus don't you think she's pretty?” Naruto put the blonde girl on speaker and began driving.

Ino smirked on the other end knowing that Naruto had some form of a little crush on the shy girl. Sakura was in fact with them but hid behind Karin and Ino almost the whole night. 

In Sakura words she, “Wasn't used to going out much cause Karin didn't really like people and would just hang out at her place.”

Ino thought maybe it was social anxiety that Sakura had, so Ino did the best thing possible and just stayed close. Comforting her and telling the whole night she looked pretty but her shaggy bangs had to go, she might've had a big forehead but she was still cute as a button.

Karin on the other hand just didn't like people for they always bothered her about her odd scars, not knowing personal space constantly wanting to get her in business. 

If it was possible Karin would bite at anyone who stared too long or decided to question her scars. 

“She was there but such a shy girl though.” Ino patted her face dry after done washing it. 

“Did you call for that though? Or is Mr. Uzumaki lonely?” Ino laughed as she started to look for proper clothes. 

“Was lonely but not much anymore since you're talking.” He laid his head on his hand, his elbow rested onto the window. 

“Hm, since you're lonely do you wanna go skating, I have to return Karin's necklace. You can pick me up and I'll pay for gas.” Ino suggested. Naruto started taking deep breaths so he wouldn't seem too eager cause he was about to answer too fast. He needed to stay cool and not blow his ''Cool Guy'' cover.

“Sure.” He finally answered and headed to Ino's.

“But I'm right, the site just isn't up to date.” Karin explained once more to the customer who was holding their phone close to the red-haired girl's face. 

Karin pulled on her sweater with annoyance trying to keep patience, she did this for the money, not the people.

“Sakura, please help me.” Karin begged, Sakura lifting her head up and pushing up her glasses. 

She forgot her contacts just because she stayed out later than normal and woke up so late,p-o;0p'-[=]\ Karin was fond of the black frame on the girl's face though and called them cute. Even if Karin hated words like that. Karin owned glasses of her own, rather not using contacts cause she almost popped her eye out once.

“It seems Karin, you are right.” Sakura awkwardly smiled trying to ease the tension between the customer and worker, Karin having tendencies to make customers so mad they needed to see her manger. 

Policy is the customer is always right but for Karin that was just incorrect, if she knew she was right she would stand on it, Karin let a smirk overtake her face causing the customer to become upset. 

Soon the customer asked to see the manger and Karin was in the back trying to explain what happened passing Sai who came out to take over just for a while to help Karin and Sakura out. “She’s always getting in trouble, some day someone’s going to fight her.” Sai leaned over the counter and made conversation with Sakura. 

They knew each other from Yoga class and soon at the work place, “It’s not like she would lose.” Sakura laughed but soon came to a stop once she heard a familiar voice.

“Seems packed today.” Ino smiled at Sakura as she did a peace sign to introduce herself. 

Naruto following soon after with the same sign. 

“Hi.” Sakura smiled at both of them, her cheeks heating up as she felt a certain boy's eyes on her. 

“Cute glasses.” Ino leaned over onto the desk and stared at the girl who was hiding her face by looking down, Sakura laughing and sighed out a 'Thank You.' 

“Tell her they're cute.” Ino murmured and elbowed the blonde, stepping back to give Naruto a chance to be the center of attention. 

“They're very cute! Suit your face!” Naruto exclaimed rubbing his side that Ino hit, pulling out his wallet to pay soon after. 

Sakura pushed up her glasses, she saw that they were paying for two. Ino had already made her sexuality clear and also her type, she was a happy bisexual who liked cool and collective boys and girls who were confident and strong-willed, also liked opened minded people like her and had to be kind. Sakura could see that it wasn't a date but could see that it was just two odd, happy blondes hanging out, Sakura laughed as she imagined Ino's struggle. 

“Enjoy your time.” She gave them two thumbs up and soon her own peace sign as they walked off.

“Come over here Sakura lover, I need to move this skirt around so the pale guy can see.” Ino whispered as she extended a hand motioning him to come over to her, Naruto began squinting his eyes to see the boy next to Sakura he failed to notice before.

Ino held onto Naruto the whole time cause he wouldn't let go himself, Ino having no problem till someone gave them compliments for being a cute couple.

“Naruto I need to look single! So girls and boys will hit! on! me!” She said as she hit his arm, Naruto not giving up not wanting defeat. 

“How will I get across? I can't skate!” Naruto argued back trying to win. 

“I can help.” Sakura said quietly from behind them, coming up beside Ino.

“Thanks Sakura.” Ino thanked her with a hug and made her way into the middle of the floor. 

What a great friend.

“What's your name.” Sakura asked as she linked arms with his. 

Naruto didn't know how to properly form words as she held onto him, someone else was covering the counter, they must've switched places for Sakura to help needing customers who can't skate.

''Are you allowed to help me like this?'' Naruto's voice laced with curiosity, not wanting her to get in trouble. 

Rotating is common in this type of workplace, people needed to move and that's what they were doing. 

“Yeah, but what's your name? I'm Sakura.” She asked again even giving her name to lighten the mood.

“Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki.” He answered and desperately held into her as she guided them off the wall. 

“Sakura!” Karin yelled making her way over, seeing as she was off the counter work as well.

“Hey, Karin.” Naruto said unsure, how does he even greet her, she's so mean he doesn't get how Sasuke is friends with her or how Suigetsu is “banging her.”

“Sup.” Was all she said back and stood in front of them, her resting face turning into a more mischievous one. 

“Carry on my lover.” She rubbed Sakura's cheeks and eyed the blonde one more time before moving. 

“Do you know Karin?” Sakura extended them to become arm length, holding his hand.

Gosh her hands are soft, so soft, so soft.

“Naruto?” She waved their hands in sync to get his attention. 

Gah, please don’t let go of my hand was all he could think as he began daydreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hoped you liked it ! i except criticism but not too harsh im sensitive


End file.
